In order to improve safety during driving, various devices are suggested which estimate the psychological state of a driver, such as a frustration state or the like. As such an estimation device, for example, a device that is described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-34803) detects bioinformation, such as the heart rate or blood pressure of a subject, and judges a frustration state or the like on the basis of the magnitude relationship between the detected bioinformation and a prescribed threshold value. A device that is described in Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2003-61939) judges the frustration state or the like in consideration of the amount of road load by the vehicle speed or weather, as well as bioinformation. JP-A-2005-157662 and JP-A-2004-24879 also disclose a psychological state estimation device that estimates the psychological state of a subject.